Code Lyoko The LSD Version
by 0aWhiteShadowyFigure0
Summary: Episode 1 and 2 of my random story on Code Lyoko. The gang is going to find a new place in Lyoko. Along with some 'minor' personality changes...
1. Episode 1

Code Lyoko: The Lost Chapters

Authors Note: This story is just a parody, I'm not being serious. I did not make this to impress anyone, it's just for fun. I don't hate Code Lyoko; it's my favorite show in the world and just because I made a parody doesn't mean I don't like the show. If you find any grammar mistakes I don't care; sorry I didn't make a new paragraph for every new thought. If all you can focus on is the grammar mistakes of a story then I feel sorry for you. I won't be offended if you decide to flame me, I understand flaming can be fun.

Episode 1

It was springtime at Kadic Academy and Valentine's Day was approaching. "So are you finally going to tell Yumi how much you love her?" Odd said obnoxiously. "Knock it off we're just friends." Ulrich replied grouchily. "Hey you guys!" Sissi yelled. "My dad said we can have a Valentines dance this year." "Great…" Ulrich said unenthusiastically. "Cool, maybe if your head wasn't filled with hot air Ulrich would take you." Odd said laughing. "Oh, you're such a dork!" Sissi said storming off. Just then the bell rang. "Lunch time!" Odd yelled rushing off.

Later the gang was all sitting in their unusual spots in the cafeteria. "I may have found some new data to save William." Jeremie said happily. "That's awesome." Yumi replied. "But, you all are going to need to go to a new sector I discovered to process the data." Jeremie finished. "Alright lets go" Aelita said. "But, I didn't even get to finish my meatballs." Odd complained. The team ran to the factory. "Ok, guys I'll virtualize you now." The team went to the scanner room and was virtualized in the desert sector. "Now go north and you should see a big hole." "I don't remember that being here." Ulrich said curiously. "I know XANA put it there a little while ago." Jeremie explained. "You sure it's safe to go in there?" Yumi asked. "Well…no." Jeremie said honestly. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Odd said motivated. The four of them went down a rope like root. It was silent for a few moments. "Guys…Guys?" Jeremie said worried. "We're here." Aelita replied. "What's it look like?" Jeremie wondered. "It looks like candyland." Odd said mystified. A big rainbow colored Megatank rolled up then. "Why is it rainbow colored?" Yumi wondered. "I'll take care of it." Ulrich said. Ulrich ran up, jumped and sliced its eye. The Megatank started spinning around really fast. "What the…" Aelita began. "Guys run the Megatank is infected with a bug!" Jeremie said but was too late. The Megatank at that moment exploded devirtualizing them all.

"No!" Jeremie shouted. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita went up the elevator and walked up to Jeremie. "Are you ok?" Jeremie asked worried. "Explain this." Odd said and pointed to Aelita. "Badonkadonk!" Aelita said loudly in a heavy set black man voice. For a few seconds no one said anything. "Wha…Wha…WHAT?" Jeremie yelled breaking the silence. Jeremie hurriedly worked the computer. "It seems things in your personalities were altered but sometimes it takes a while for it to take effect." Jeremie said. "So you mean were all gonna be black men?" Yumi questioned near hysterical. "I don't know." Jeremie said looking away. "How long is this going to take to fix?" Odd said worried. "A few days." Jeremie said with a sigh. "What are we going to do?" Yumi said. "Look, just go to bed, I'll work through the night and Aelita don't say a word in class tomorrow." "Ain't no thing baby." Aelita said. On that note, they left and went to bed leaving Jeremie to work.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich said only half awake. He could hear the bed thumping loudly. "Working out." Odd said mostly out of breath. "Why?" Ulrich questioned. "I have to!" Odd said with an unnatural intensity shaking Ulrich. "Geez, you look like a body builder, did you even go to sleep?" Ulrich said now fully awake. "I did… but I woke up at one." Odd said still doing crunches. "You know back in my day the teenagers were well behaved and slept through the night and weren't rebellious like the teens of today." Ulrich said in an old grandma like voice. Odd stopped doing his crunches and stared at Ulrich. "Why did I say that?" Ulrich said surprised his voice normal again. Odd looked at the clock. "Well it's time to get up now anyway." Odd said. They both left after getting dressed to start their day. Later then at lunch the gang met up again. "Have you finished the program yet?" Odd said doing pushups on the table. "No, sorry it's hard creating the program with what little data I have, where's Yumi?" At that moment Yumi burst through the doors of the cafeteria wearing a tutu. "Tell me I'm pretty!" Yumi yelled at Ulrich. "Back in my day children didn't yell at their elders and they didn't dress all hockey pockey like." Ulrich said his grandma voice again. "Guys be quiet people are starting to stare." Jeremie said in a whisper. "Boy, you best sit in your seat! Girl, take your tutu off! And Ulrich stop talking like a grandma or I'll beat all your booties!" Aelita yelled at them. Jim walked up to them and said. "Four hours of detention for all of you!" So they headed on their way to detention.

"Great now I'll never finish the program." Jeremie whispered. Odd was trying to restrain himself by sitting still in a chair but couldn't. He started doing pull-ups using the door frame as a handle. "Good thing no one's here.' Jeremie said. "I wouldn't count on that brother." Aelita said. Sissi was walking to the library where detention was held. "What are you doing?" Sissi said surprised. "Working out." Odd said simply. "Why would a scrawny kid like you be working out?" Sissi said with a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah!" Odd said then took off his shirt revealing his six pack. "Wow." Sissi said in disbelief. "I love you!" Odd yelled then kissed Sissi and ran off. Sissi fainted from the pure surprise of it. "Did you see that?" Jeremie said in shock. "I'm a pretty birdie!" Yumi yelled then imitated a bird while reciting the Canadian anthem. "I've got to fix this, let's go." Jeremie said then they all got up and ran toward the factory.

"I'll call odd, get down to the scanners." Jeremie said then virtualized them. The team ran back to the hole where this began. "Guys, wait a sec, I'm sending Odd." Jeremie said. "Hey guys." Odd greeted them, but they were all distracted then. Aelita was doing a sort of chicken dance and saying "Honk, honk…honk, honk." Then Yumi failing her arms around like some crazy noodle saying "Smells good, smells good."They did this for awhile and it sounded like this. "Honk, honk…honk, honk." "Smells good, smells good." "Honk, honk…honk, honk." "Smells good, smells good." "Honk, honk…honk, honk." "Smells good, smells good." Ulrich and Odd kicked them both down saying "Snap out of it!" "Thanks." Yumi said. "Hurry up and get in the hole." Jeremie said annoyed. One by one they all did hesitantly.

"What do you see?" Jeremie asked. "Well we see two Kankralots and 2 Bloks riding in a car." Ulrich said. "It seems the area your in is made up just of a bunch of random bits of data." Jeremie commented. "That explains why notes from My Inner Life are labeled on the ground." Yumi said. "Why aren't the monsters attacking?" Odd questioned. "It seems this is like a place where they just…have fun." Ulrich said. "There should be a big sphere close by, do you see it?" Jeremie asked. "I see it brother." Aelita said. "Good go inside it." Jeremie replied. They all walked up toward the ball and went inside of it. "It looks like the inside of a tower." Yumi commented. "I'll get our yams." Aelita said then floated up and put her hand on the screen. "You guy defend the tower while she finds the data I need." Jeremie commanded. They all could hear Disturbia by Rihanna play in the background. "I think they know, let's go." Odd said while he was doing sit-ups then the three of them left the tower.

"Here we go." Yumi said in anticipation. William was driving the magic school bus straight for the tower. Ulrich found some C-4 with a detonator then tossed it on the bus and detonated it. "Cool." Ulrich said as the school bus exploded devitalizing all things inside of it. Some Kankralots were heading their way on some segways. Odd in response found a golf cart and rammed them into the ground. "Yahoo!" Odd said as the last Kankralot was devirualized. A giant unicorn with a XANA sign on its back was flying right for them. "My turn." Yumi said as she grabbed a bazooka and shot the unicorn down. "I have the yams, let's peel out!" Aelita yelled. "Aelita's right guys move!" Jeremie commanded. "Why don't you just devirualize us?" Odd asked. "I don't know if it is safe to do that you might disappear forever." Jeremie replied. They all made it out using the rope attached to the hole. Then Jeremie brought them all back and they met back up.

"With the new data Aelita got I should have the cure in just a few hours." Jeremie said happily. The team now in high spirits all went to bed except for Jeremie. However, the night for them wasn't a restful one: Odd rocking the bed doing his various exercises, Ulrich mumbling about back in his day, Aelita ranting about how the man's keeping her down, and Yumi singing "Vroom, vroom goes the car." while hitting her head on the wall. All of them were looking forward for the cure to the virus in the morning. The lunch bell rang and the gang headed straight for the factory. "You ready to be cured?" Jeremie asked happily. "Let's get it over with." Ulrich said. "Ok head for the scanner room and I'll download the antivirus in you." Jeremie said.

Aelita, Yumi, and Odd went first. "Did it work?" Ulrich asked after they got out of the scanners. "It worked!" Aelita said in her normal voice. "Now Odd can go back to being scrawny." Yumi said with a laugh. "Nah, I think I'll keep working out I like the body I have." Odd thought aloud. "My turn." Ulrich said getting into the scanner. A short time passed, and then Ulrich got out of the scanner. "No old lady here." Ulrich said with a smile. "I'm glad it worked." Jeremie said over the intercom. After that the gang headed back to lunch. Once everyone got settled, Sissi walked up to them. "Odd can I talk to you for a second?" Sissi said in a serious tone. Odd and Sissi walked a little ways away. "How do you think odd's going to get out of this one?" Ulrich said. "I don't think he wants to." Yumi said with a smile, pointing at Odd and Sissi kissing. Odd then came back and sat down. "I don't know why but I like her." Odd said trying to explain himself. "We get it." Aelita said then the group exchanged a look.


	2. Episode 2

Authors Note: This is a parody I created out of the love I have for the Code Lyoko series.

Episode 2

Part one: "Me is so glad da lunch lady is teachin' cookin' class." Jeremie said. Ulrich just stared at him for a minute and then said "Why the hell are you talking like that?" "I talk'n da street." Jeremie said and flashed the peace sign. "Well stop it! It's freaking me out." Ulrich said annoyed. "Hey guys, I'm so excited for cooking class! There will finally be a class I can ace." Odd said then smiled. Since Odd had been working out for a few months now, he looked more intimidating. He's now double the shoulder length he was, his arms made him look like he could wrestle a lion. "Like you could ever get in a class where you would get a B!" Ulrich said then laughed. "You want to say that again?" Odd said grabbing Ulrich's shirt. "Ay, ay, ay, just chill home skillet! Spread da luv man not da hate." Jeremie said trying to calm them down. Odd let go of Ulrich and said "Wha….what?" Odd stuttered. "He says he going to start talking street." Ulrich said with a frown. "That's just wrong." Odd said looking disgusted. The bell rang then and the three of them went to their new cooking class.

"Today class we will be baking a cake, feel free to choose any partner you like." The teacher said. The class paired up quickly and began making the cake. "So do you know what's coming up soon?" Sissi questioned Odd. "Umm, my own show to show off my ripped body?" Odd said with a big smile. "No silly it's my birthday on Friday." Sissi said. "Oh yea, I already have a present picked out for you." Odd said and gave Sissi a quick kiss. "Oh I just knew you wouldn't forget!" Sissi said hugging Odd. "Hey don't get fancy with your hands back there." The teacher said. "Fancy with your hands?" Sissi said giving Odd a look.

"Well, look at the two love birds over there." Aelita said. Their cake was already in the oven. "Ya check it, dey like the Romeo to da Juliet, word." Jeremie said trying to rap. "Stop talking like that or I'm going to hit you." Aelita threatened. "Com'on baby don't be hatin' on my blackness." Aelita gave Jeremie a good slap across the face and the teacher came over. "Aelita, why did you hit Jeremie?" The teacher was angry. "He was talking street." Aelita said simply. "Oh… then that's ok then." The teacher shrugged it off; she really didn't like people using informal language. Jeremie sat there dumbfounded then said "Ok, ok I won't talk street anymore." Jeremie then put his head down on the desk. "That's right! There ain't no way my man is gonna be talk'n da talk and not walk'n da walk. You ain't got no right to be using da language of da ghetto." Aelita said in a ghetto accent.

"I am the female weezy that's why!" Yumi barked at Ulrich. "But that doesn't explain why you dyed your hair blue." Ulrich said annoyed. "Listen, I got it cracking like a bad back." Yumi said like she was explaining the obvious. "What are you talking about?" Ulrich said flustered. "Look bubbles go back to your habitat, MJ gone and I ain't havin' that. How you gonna be the stunt double to nigga monkey and on top of that I'm in the fan looking hella chunky." Yumi said in a lyrical tone. "I...but….that doesn't…..oh forget it." Ulrich said and went back to mixing the batter.

At the end of class the teacher looked over all the cakes. Aelita and Jeremie got an 84 because they over cooked their cake. Ulrich and Yumi got a 65 because they didn't finish on the account on that Yumi did nothing but keep repeating lines from Nikki Manji's song Stupid Hoe. Odd and Sissi got a 103 for their attention to detail and that the teacher was afraid if she didn't give Sissi a good grade she might get fired. The gang went to lunch after that.

"So what was that about never acing a class?" Odd sat down with a smirk. "Whatever, Yumi wasn't helping me, I think she going through a phase." Ulrich said ashamed. "You gonna eat ya corn bread?" Jeremie said sounding ghetto again. "What was that?" Aelita said looking sternly at Jeremie. "I mean, may I have your corn bread if you are not going to proceed to eat it?" Jeremie said straightening up. "That's better." Aelita said giving Jeremie her corn bread. "I sorry about this morning, I forgot to take my meds." Yumi said sitting down with the group. "That's ok, just don't forget again please." Ulrich said with a smile. "Hey guys I need an idea for a present to get Sissi for her birthday." Odd said a little worried. "Why don't you get her a necklace? There is a store at the mall that would be perfect to shop at." Yumi said. "Why don't you just draw a picture of you both together? We all know that you're great at sketching." Ulrich said. "Huh decisions, decisions." Odd said shaking his head. Then Jeremie's computer started to beep. "It XANA guys let's go." The gang began to leave for the factory. "Where are you going?" Sissi said walking up to Odd. "Uh, just need to put some finishing touches on your present." Odd said then ran off.

The gang got to the factory and Jeremie sent the four of them into Lyoko. There was a disconcerting mist in the ice sector. "So where are we headed?" Ulrich asked Jeremie. "Just head north." Jeremie said simply. The gang headed north for a few minutes and then saw some Kankralots surrounding a table and seemed to be having a tea party. "I would love just a spot of tea." One Kankralot said to the other. "Why there you go my dear boy." The other one said it was weird to see that they were using their legs to pour the tea. "Why I would just love a crumpet." Another one said. "What is going on here?" Yumi said loudly totally freaked out. "Oh lovely we have guests, come on up and sit with us." A green one said. The four of them looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down criss-cross style with a mutual feeling of discomfort between them. "How are you speaking to us?" Aelita asked her eyes wide. "XANA recently updated his system, but the update wasn't compatible with all the monsters. We have become self-aware as well as having some alterations in our color." The red Kankralot said.

"Jeremie are you hearing this?" Odd asked him. "I just can't believe it." Jeremie said astonished. "So why a tea party?" Yumi said trying to understand. "Well we thought you might just attack us if we were just wondering about." The green one said. "But on another note, we were the ones that activated the tower to get your attention." The blue one said. "I will go and deactivate it." The white one said then entered the tower and shortly the tower was back to its normal status.

"So…what now?" Ulrich asked the Kankralots. "Well the four of us have mutually decided support you all in your endeavors." The green one said. "Why?" Aelita asked him. "Boy you do ask a lot of questions!" The white one said with a laugh. "Well if you must know, destroying XANA is the only way we can be a hundred percent free of him. There is still a possibility he could take us over once again." The red one said. "I don't trust these guys for a second." Jeremie said doubting there words. "You tots racist! So how was that for teen slang? We have to finish learning your language formally before learning the slang." The green one said. "I think we should but it to a vote." Yumi offered and everyone agreed. "All those against?" Jeremie was the only one to say I. "All those for?" The rest of the gang agreed to trust the Kankralots.

"Very good!" The Kankralots said in unison cheerfully. "We will contact you all again soon, when we can begin." The blue one said. "Ok, we'll be waiting!" Odd said with a smile. "Ok, I will revitalize you now." Jeremie said then did so. The gang then came up the elevator. "I really don't think we should trust them, they're dangerous." Jeremie said. "You know what; you're just a circus clown in a ketchup convention." Ulrich said. "What does that mean?" Jeremie said. "Oh I don't know, I think I have been talking to the lunch lady too much." "Come on Jeremie, let's trust them this could be our way to finally defeat XANA and I bet they can figure out a way to bring William back too." Odd said shirtless showing off is bod like a Calvin Kline model. "Odd you're ridiculous." Ulrich said shaking his head. "But damn! Look at that body!" Yumi said surprised. "Yumi!" Jeremie yelled disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, but have you seen dat boy it's hot! Yumi said like a black woman. Everyone turned to Aelita and she said "What she ain't my man." Aelita said in a ghetto accent.

Part two: The gang then went to bed. Ulrich saw Yumi, Aelita, Odd walking up to him and they were all doused in glitter. Yumi's blue hair was barely seen through all the glitter stuck to her head. Aelita's clothes were completely covered in it. Odd had some glitter in his hair and on his chest and stomach, being shirtless once again. "Why are you guys wearing glitter?" Ulrich said puzzled. "Didn't you hear it glitter day." Yumi said like it was completely obvious. Ulrich turned to Odd for an explanation. "What? The principal is going through a mid-life crisis and wants to make some new school spirit days….at least that's what Sissi told me. And besides I get another day to be shirtless." Odd said with a smile, posing. "Why isn't anybody making you put a shirt on?" Ulrich said tired of seeing him shirtless. "Well no one has stopped me so far because they are obviously too mesmerized by my striking handsomeness and sculpted body." Odd said acting like he has explained this a thousand times. "This school has really gone to crap." Ulrich said shaking his head.

The bell then rang and they all went to the gymnasium for a pep rally. They celebrated their school spirit and did a new dance they made up called Sitting On The toilet. "Come on Ulrich dance." Odd shouted over the crowd. "This…is…stupid!" Ulrich said sick of the utter ridiculousness of this school spirit day. "Oh come on even Jeremie is getting into it." Odd said pointing to Jeremie dancing with Aelita pretending to flush the toilet. "Come on Odd this is our song." Sissi said pulling Odd away. The song Dancing In The Dark by Dev was playing. Everyone was having a good time except for Ulrich so he decided to leave.

"This is so much fun!" Aelita said. "Me too! I'm having a great time." Jeremie said. They danced a bit more than sat down to rest for a bit. "Aelita I've been thinking…" Jeremie started. "About what?" Aelita said playing stupid. "Well…Aelita will you…go steady with me?" Jeremie said pulling out a copper ring. "Oh Jeremie! Yes, of course I will." Aelita said then Jeremie put the ring on her. "Gee golly! I'm the happiest guy in the world!" Jeremie said hugging Aelita. "And I'm the happiest gal in the world!" Aelita said hugging Jeremie back. She then looked at the copper ring and wondered if this was an expensive ring by human standards, she figured that it was. They then went back to the dance floor and did the Funky Chicken.

Yumi was dancing in the closet; she thought that was where the cool kids hung out. Yumi also yodeled for a bit then kept saying "I got my queefin' dress on!" and proceeded to do this until she passed out on the floor. She accidently took her dads pills instead of her own.

Ulrich stormed off into the woods, not thinking much about where he was going. He was getting sick of all this crazyness. Ulrich found a nice rock for him to sit on; he let his mind wonder for a bit then saw the red Kankralot. "What are you doing here?" Ulrich said in surprise. "Well my dear boy I figured out how to materialize myself to come and speak with all of you." The red Kankralot said. "But…wait how are you talking to me?" Ulrich questioned the being. "We can manipulate wave lengths in your brain to produce sound." The red one said and hopped a bit, happy with itself. "Ok you just can't materialized yourself and walk around here, it will freak people out and we will all get into big trouble." Ulrich said frustrated. "Oh, I have the upmost apologies for my impoliteness to your earth etiquette sir Ulrich." The red Kankralot said, truly sorry. "What did you want to tell us anyway?" Ulrich said. "Well we have found a place for all of you to go that can upgrade your armor and weapons." The red one said wondering around feeling new to the earth. "Ok you go back to Lyoko; I'll go get the others." Then the both of them then went their separate ways.

"Hey Ulrich guess what? Aelita and I are going out!" Jeremie said happily to Ulrich. "The Kankralots have contacted us again we need to go now….but cool!" Ulrich said trying to stick to business. "Oh ok, Aelita let's go." Jeremie said and began to leave with Aelita. "I'll get the others." Ulrich said turning the other way.

Ulrich then found Odd and Sissi in him and Odd's room making out. "Umm…Odd we have to go." Ulrich said kind of embarrassed but Odd waved him away. "But Odd it's for the um XANA project we've been working on." Ulrich said starting to get angry. Odd then quickly got up and said "Oh ok I've got to go." Odd said sadly. "Oh can't that project wait?" Sissi said confused. "Um no it's real important sorry." Odd said and kissed Sissi on the cheek and left with Odd. "He better get me a good present for my birthday this year." Sissi said to herself and stormed off.

"You go ahead to the factory, I'll get Yumi." Ulrich said. "Ok see you there." Odd said then ran off to the factory. Ulrich then started running through the halls looking for Yumi. "Where can she be?" Ulrich thought allowed. "Hey what are you doing?" Jim said in anger stopping Ulrich. "I'm sorry sir I have to find Yumi." Ulrich said knowing that he was about to get scolded. "Now you know the rules Stern. No running in the halls. I..." Jim stopped because he heard a thumping sound. The two of them both turned to the closet. "Stupid hoes is my enemy. Stupid hoes so wack. Stupid hoes shoulda befriended me. So she could of probably came back." They heard a muffled voice sing. Jim opened the closet and it was Yumi spinning around singing. "See sir she isn't well she uh… took the wrong pills today and she just ran off." Ulrich said trying to explain. Jim took a hard look at Ulrich and he did an awkward smile but then said "Ok just take her to the infirmary." Jim said shaking his head. "Right away Jim!" Ulrich said excited that he got away with it; he took Yumi by the hand and she ran looking like she was intoxicated. "I am the female weezy!" Yumi said delusional. "Uh, sure you are." Ulrich said back to her just trying to get her to keep running. "Were going to Lyoko, ok Yumi?" Ulrich said they were now out of the building. "Lyoko? They better have some horses there then." Yumi said still out of it. "Of course they will." Ulrich said deciding he will personally give Yumi her pills from now on.

Part 3: "Ok I'm here." Ulrich said breathless from running so much. "If you eat blue things that will give you blue waffle!" Yumi yelled. "I see that she's of her meds." Jeremie said annoyed. "I know, I know, not my fault." Ulrich said still tired. "Just get to Lyoko and bring her with, we will need all the help we can get." Jeremie said hurrying them along. So Ulrich and Yumi went into the scanner room and both got virtualized.

The two of them were both virtualized into the forest sector and ran a little ways then caught up with the rest of the gang. "Ok bring me up to speed." Ulrich told the group. "Ok me and Aelita and Bendan are going to go through a portal just behind that tower over there; While Yumi and you and the rest of the Kankralots are going to defend the portal from any intruders." Odd said. "Who's Bendan?" Ulrich asked Odd. "That one." Odd said pointing to the green Kankralot. Ulrich gave Odd a weird look. "Hey that's what he wants to be called ok?" Odd said getting annoyed. "So what's in the portal?" Ulrich asked Odd. "I'm sorry boys, but we must postpone from this conversation. We are running out of time." Bendan said. "Fine." Ulrich said now really want to know what was in that portal. "Hey we aren't boys, we are men." Odd said proudly. Bendan was confused, his scans showed that a fifteen year old male was defined as a boy and/or a teenager; he made a note to study up more on this later. "Ok let's go." Odd said and started to run toward the portal, Aelita and Bendan following.

"So we just wait here?" Ulrich said. "Yes sir until they exit the portal." The red Kankralot said. "I'm a hipster! Watch me dance!" Yumi said imitating being a land shark. "What is the matter with Yumi is she sick?" The white one said concerned. "She just I little loopy…forget about for now." Ulrich said tired of explaining this. "Oh no some Tarantulas!" Ulrich said seeing them running toward them. Ulrich then looked at the Kankralots shoot at the Tarantulas; seeing this was a very unusual sight for him, but then he had to stop because the Tarantulas were there already.

"You ready to go?" Odd asked Aelita and Bendan. "Let's go." Aelita said. The three of them proceeded through the portal. "Wow what is this place?" Aelita asked mesmerized. "This is what we call subspace. A place where there is not any central data to feed off of, it only contains leakage from other websites." Bendan said. "Where do we need to go?" Odd asked. "Just over there, do you see that portal?" Bendan said. "Oh, I see it!" Aelita said pointing to it. "May I ask one of you to hold me on the way? I cannot jump long distances and this place is mostly made up of isolated islands of data." Bendan asked a little bit shy. "I'll carry you." Aelita said picking him up. "Thank you." Bendan said. The three of them began jumping across the islands of data. "Hey couldn't Jeremie bring us our vehicles?" Odd said jumping across a particularly big gap. "I'm sorry to say but Jeremie can't even see or hear us out in subspace." Bendan said. "I would be madder if this place wasn't so interesting." Odd commented. All around you could see random pictures and videos from different websites. The three of them finished jump and made it to the portal. "So do we just walk right in?" Aelita asked. "Just proceed through and we can get all of your new equipment." Bendan said. Then they all went through the portal.

"Yumi can you help us out here?" Ulrich said dodging a blast from the nearest Tarantula. "I am the butterfly, watch me sing." Yumi said pantomiming cooking a steak. Ulrich then charged up and stabbed the closest Tarantula with his sword but was hit with a blast from the Tarantula too. "Ow! Wait what the heck happened to my arm?" Ulrich said freaking out. "The update has giving the Tarantulas the ability to devirtualize the part of your body that is hit by their blast instantly." The blue one said hopping to the side to dodge a blast from the other Tarantula. Yumi then ran directly up to the Tarantula and started riding it. "Look I'm a cowgirl!" Yumi said very excited. "What are you doing get off of it!" Ulrich said. "Wee! Yeehah!" Yumi said ignoring Ulrich. The Tarantula was flinging himself about to try to get Yumi off of him. The three Kankralots were using this as an opportunity to rapidly shoot at the Tarantula and so it was defeated. "Hey were did my horsey go?" Yumi said frustrated.

"Hey this kinda looks like Lyoko." Odd said taking the scenery in. The place was covered with snow but had many trees in it. "It's like the ice sector and the forest sector are merged together." Aelita said amazed. "Yes this is a rejected part of Lyoko outside the system. Aelita, you will need to go into that purple tower over there. Once you're in, put hand on the screen then enter the code Altermada. This will give Jeremie the data you need to create your new and improved equipment." Bendan said. "Ok, on my way." Aelita said and ran up, then into the tower. She then entered the code and waited for a minute for it to download, Aelita then exited the tower. "Well that was easy." Odd said. "We must hurry the portals will close soon." Bendan said sounding worried. "Let's go then." Odd said running straight for the portal.

"Well that's taken care of." Ulrich said with a smile on his face. "Oh no, look!" The white one said. It was William running straight for them and he looked angry. "No, not him!" Ulrich said worried. "Oh it's my pookey bear!" Yumi said and ran towards William and gave him a hug. William looked confused for a second and then smiled for a second because he broke free from XANA just for a moment because he was so overcome with emotion. But then XANA took back over his body and he frowned. He took his sword and sliced Yumi in half devirtualizing her. "No! Guys, you have to defeat him somehow they still aren't back yet." Jeremie said. The Kankralots were firing has fast as they could at William while Ulrich was trying to hit him with his sword. "Hey we made it back how's…" Odd began but then saw the scene. Between dodging the laser shot by the Kankralots and Ulrich's sword, plus two more fighters William saw that he didn't have a chance so he just jumping into the digital sea. "Ok guys give me a minute to materialize you." Jeremie said. "Thanks for the help." Aelita said. "You're very welcome!" The red one said enthusiastically. "Hey if his name is Bendan then what is your three's names?" Odd asked the Kankralots. "I'm Elise." The white one said. "I'm Bish." The blue one said. "And I'm Zeke. Nice to formally meet you all." The red one said. "Nice to meet…."Ulrich was devirtualized before he could finish. "You know I think you all are pretty cool." Odd said smiling then was devirtualized. "We will see you again soon!" Zeke said cheerfully. "Goodbye!" Aelita said. "Bye!" The three other Kankralots said then Aelita was devirtualized.

Part 4: The gang met up with Jeremie after leaving the scanner room. "So when are we getting the new equipment?" Odd said excited. "I should have it done by the morning." Jeremie said. "Cool!" Ulrich said excited too. "So she fell asleep huh?" Aelita said pointing to Yumi. "Yea, she walked right up here and sang some nursery rhymes then just dosed off." Jeremie said giggling. "I'll take her to her room." Ulrich said picking her up. "See you later Einstein!" Odd said and left with Ulrich. "We got so much done today." Aelita said happily. "Yes but I still need to download this data." Jeremie said. "You're my hardworking man." Aelita said proudly and kissed him on the cheek and then left. Jeremie was then alone and left to his work.

The gang later met up at lunch the next day. "So is it ready?" Ulrich asked. "Yep we'll go after school." Jeremie said. "Hey Odd guess what day is today?" Sissi said walking up to the group. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." Odd said handing Sissi a gift. "Oh I wonder what it is." Sissi said eyeing it. "Just open it." Odd said. Sissi opened the present it was a drawn picture of them together on the beach in color. "Oh it's perfect, I know just where to put it in my room." Sissi said misty eyed. "There's another thing in there." Odd said smiling. Sissi dug around a bit and found a golden colored necklace engraved Odd & Sissi. "Oh it's beautiful, thank you Odd." Sissi said hugging him. "I want a birthday they seem cool." Aelita commented looking at Jeremie. "Hey what are boyfriends for." Odd said happily.

The gang after school went to the factory and by then Yumi was caught up to speed on what's been happening the past few days. "Ok you all should have your new equipment when I virtualize you." Jeremie said. "I'm so excited!" Yumi said. "Me too!" Aelita agreed. Then the gang went down to the scanner room and got virtualized.

Ulrich now wore a black samurai suit and had two swords that would glow a greenish tint. Yumi a light blue morph suit that had spots of pink on the ends and her fans were completely silver. Aelita had a pink blouse and a pink skirt on; she also had a red bow in her hair. Odd was now crimson colored but he was still a cat; he didn't have a shirt with to go with his outfit to show himself off because he was just that conceded now. "Yes finally I can feel like a model!" Odd said striking a pose. "Yea for a cat fetish man company." Ulrich said and everyone laughed but Odd just shrugged it off. "Aelita you now have the ability to fly." Jeremie said curious to see if she really could fly. "Oh let me try then!" Aelita said excited and jumped up. Wings suddenly sprouted from her back and they were golden and shimmered in the light. "She looks like an angel." Jeremie thought allowed. "Oh thanks Jeremie…I think." Aelita took it as a compliment although she wasn't quite sure what an angel was. "And that's not all your energy balls can make enemies come to your side of the fight." Jeremie said. "I will make them all cower before me created my own evil empire hahaha! I mean I will use this well." Aelita said embarrassed for getting carried away for a minute.

"Well what can I do, you know besides looking super hot." Odd said being conceded again. "You should be able to roar loudly to freeze enemies temporarily. Also your arrows now explode when it hits a target." Jeremie said. "Cool oh here comes a Blok now!" Odd ran as fast as he could up to the creature and screamed in his face. The Blok became a reddish tint and just laid there on the ground petrified. "This is awesome." Odd said pumped.

"Yumi you should be able to temporarily manipulate monsters to make them think you or other people are one of them and your fans get a power boost too." Jeremie continued. "That sounds useful." Yumi said grinning no doubt making devious plans for later.

"And lastly Ulrich you don't have any new powers but all your stats have doubled and you can throw your sword to slash multiple enemies in half." Jeremie finished. "Oh some I'm the strongest of us here." Ulrich said smiling. "Just don't get too cocky being strong ok?" Jeremie said. "Yea, yea." Ulrich said not really listening he was imaging defeating entire armies of monsters and claiming victory.

"I'm glad to see you all enjoying your new powers and abilities." Zeke said walking up to them. "Yea its super sweet." Odd said pretending to walk on the catwalk. "So do you have another mission for us yet?" Ulrich said. "Not yet but we are working as fast as we can." Zeke said. "That's fine we could use the break." Aelita said flying around. "May I ask you a question?' Zeke asked. "Sure what could we educate you on about us humans?" Yumi said. "What is this term called 'Internet Troll' that I am reading about on the web?" Zeke asked curiously. "It's Odd." Ulrich said with a smile. "Hey no I'm not!" Odd said frowning. "Well an internet troll is someone who bothers people when they are on the internet and spam's them with annoying phases." Yumi said. "Ok I understand. I wanted to know that because Bish has decided for some reason to become one of these internet trolls." Zeke said. "Well I understand that trolling can be fun." Odd said. "I see, thank you for that. Well, I must get going; there is much work to be done before we have your next mission prepared. Goodbye!" Zeke said walking away. "Bye!" Everyone said. "Ok I'll materialize you all now." Jeremie said.

Team met up in the supercomputer room after they were materialized. "I think this is going to work out." Aelita said being optimistic. "We'll see how it goes." Jeremie said being cautious. "I am the female weezy!" Yumi shouted then everyone turned to her worried. "I'm just messing with you guys." Yumi said laughing. The other breathed a sigh of relief not wanting another episode of that again. "Well I got to go meet up with my girlfriend. See you!" Odd said leaving. "I just can't believe that Odd and Sissi can make it work between them." Jeremie said. "Oh it's just puppy love. Sissi loves Odd's hot body and Odd just wants to make out with her." Ulrich said. "We'll see about that." Yumi said and then they all laughed shared a laugh.


End file.
